


Lovesick fool

by petitfangs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Kinda if you squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sickfic, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitfangs/pseuds/petitfangs
Summary: “If I make you come, will you get off my lap and stop trying to kiss me?” Shane asks gruffly. He’s probably trying for some long-suffering tone, but his voice only sounds strained, his dark hazel eyes lingering on Ryan’s mouth for a moment before meeting his gaze.Ryan could barely suppress a full body shiver when he feels Shane’s fingers tighten painfully in his hair. “Yeah, okay.”Quick summary: Shane's sick, Ryan's horny. You could probably guess where this is going.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 28
Kudos: 458





	Lovesick fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloitsVehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloitsVehere/gifts), [marthies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthies/gifts).



> just wanted to state this here, this was drafted waaay back, way before covid19 escalated- it's from that time when Shane got a lil sick and ‘coughed in Ryan’s mouth’ and promptly got him sick too-
> 
> So yeah, not promoting any close contact during sick times, please take care, love y’all. Don’t be a thirsty lil thot like fic bergmeister here, or fic shane will unleash all his dom daddy levels of fury on you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ryan lets himself in, toeing off his sneakers near Shane’s door before making his way into the living room. He could see Shane dozing off on the couch, laptop perched precariously on the edge of his lap, TV blaring off on some documentary about whales. 

Ryan abruptly rescues the laptop and sets it on the coffee table— He snuck a quick peek at it and saw that Shane was done with all of his Watcher edits. Ryan normally admires it when Shane shows a strong work ethic, but at the moment he wishes the taller man would just slack off, and focus on getting better instead. 

Ryan sits beside his boyfriend and just stares at him for a moment. Shane doesn’t look pale anymore, or at least not as pale as he did two weeks ago. He gently places his hand on Shane’s forehead—it didn’t feel feverish under his palm, so he must be feeling a lot better now. Ryan can’t help noting how unreasonably adorable Shane looks with that bandana on his head, pushing up all of his fluffy hair from his face. 

Ryan leans in a little closer and touches the corner of his eyes, at the soft tired lines around them, probably etched there from the sleepless nights he spent trying to juggle so many commitments at once—Shane was always adamant that Ryan doesn’t stress himself out from working too hard, but he rarely listens to his own advice. 

Shane’s eyes flutter open at his touch, and he smiles at him for a moment before letting out a light cough. “Ryan, don’t sit so close to me.” Shane mutters, clearing his throat and nudging Ryan back a little with his elbow. 

Ryan ignores him and stays exactly where he was. He rubs Shane's back soothingly.“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better, but still—don’t sit so close, or I’ll get you sick too.” 

“You just coughed in my face dude, I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Ryan quips. “Besides, I had a flu shot. I bet you can even kiss me, if you want. I won’t get sick.” Ryan says with a grin. 

“No, Ryan.” Shane says adamantly, and Ryan could hear his voice sounding perfectly normal, a vast improvement from two weeks ago when he sounded so hoarse it rivals Ryan's own impression of Jigsaw. 

“Come on, Shane.” Ryan wheedles, moving closer to him on the couch. He tips his head back for a kiss. “Please?” he asks softly, for good measure. 

Shane’s eyes heat at his tone, his gaze lingering on his mouth before shaking his head, making a gruff noise like he can’t help it, biting his inner cheek like he’s actually trying to stop himself from doing just that. 

“It’s been like, two weeks Shane, you’re practically all better now. One little kiss won’t hurt.” Ryan reasons, inching closer to the taller man and looking up at him expectantly. 

Shane lets out a low sigh, before grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and shovelling the last bits of popcorn into his mouth. He then turns to face the TV, as if he fully intends on ignoring Ryan at the moment. 

Well, that’s just rude. 

Ryan got up from the couch, unzips his jeans and slides them off swiftly, before kicking them out of the way. He shoves the bowl off his rightful place in Shane's lap and waits for Shane to stop spluttering and trying to hack popcorn out of his windpipe.

It's a really nice lap— the nicest lap Ryan has ever been in, but he’s never going to tell Shane that— his head didn’t need to get any bigger than it already is. Ryan would never tell him that he could stay there for hours, for days, just perched there.

He starts shifting his hips a little so he can feel the muscles in Shane's thighs, feel his long, long legs twitching underneath him. He hooks his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and stares him in the face—the closest he's been to it in two weeks— because that’s how much of a worrywart Shane was, he didn’t so much as let Ryan within arms length of him the entire time he was ill. 

“Ryan, get off.” Shane says sternly, leaning back a little and turning his face away. 

“Mmm, don’t wanna. Wanna make you feel good, babe.” 

“Ryan, you—” Shane lets out a low groan when Ryan leans in and kisses his neck, before sinking his teeth into the warm skin.

Ryan could hear Shane sighing, could feel him sliding his thumb over Ryan's cheekbone for a moment before attempting to get up, to dislodge Ryan from his lap— but Ryan clings on with his teeth, refusing to give that neck up. He hears Shane let out a strangled moan when Ryan starts to worry his skin with sharp little nips, hands scrabbling up the taller man's head to pull off the bandana before threading his fingers through his silky strands. 

He lets up after a beat, and Shane immediately peels his hands out of his hair and sets them in his lap. Ryan feels a sharp curl of heat in his belly when he sees an impression of his teeth on Shane's neck, can’t help but run his fingers over it, pressing on the reddened skin. He draws back a little to look at Shane— his hair was wild, hazel eyes wandering all over Ryan's face before sighing and leaning back against the couch, putting some space between them. Ryan reaches for his face, but Shane stops him mid-way, trapping his hand in his own and planting a chaste kiss on his inner wrist. 

“I’m sick, baby. Do you want to get sick?” Shane asks him softly, raising his eyebrows at him. 

“No…” 

“Then get up, baby. Ryan, don’t—“

Shane stutters and makes a gruff sound when Ryan mouths at his neck again, sucking on the heated skin. Ryan hums a little, knowing fully well how sensitive Shane was here, could feel Shane's hips jerk a little under him, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists on the couch, veins rippling.

“Fuck, Ryan..." Shane says when Ryan finally lets up, his voice sounding a little hoarse as he slides his hands down Ryan’s hips, probably planning to push him off. Ryan brackets his legs around Shane’s waist and bounces a little on his lap, looping a possessive arm around Shane's neck and pressing their foreheads together. Shane goes a little cross-eyed, looking downright adorable with how he’s helplessly trying to nudge Ryan off his lap.

Shane turns his face away but Ryan only presses even closer, letting their noses touch, his eyelashes fluttering against Shane’s. 

“Ryan, you just said you didn’t wanna get sick—” 

“I lied, I don’t care,” Ryan confides in a whisper, pressing tiny kisses along Shane’s hairline.

Shane's body kinda tries to stiffen and slump at the same time, so Ryan soothes his shoulders with gentle hands, letting his fingers run up and down the slope of them, like Shane’s some sort of wild animal— a moose maybe. It fits, Shane is as big as one, a little clumsy, but strong and somewhat graceful, in an awkward, charming way. If Ryan has to soothe him, feed him bits of apple from his hand and gentle words from his lips to own him, then he’ll do it in a heartbeat. 

Ryan trails his kisses down to Shane’s jaw, which is apparently too close to his mouth, because Shane’s hand immediately flies up to Ryan’s head, grasping for a hold in Ryan’s hair before tugging it, none too gently. 

“Ryan, if you try to kiss me again, I’m going to get very angry.” Shane quips, giving him a stern stare.

Ryan stifles a shudder under his gaze. “Okay, I won’t,” Ryan replies, a little sulkily, before burying his face into Shane’s stupid chest. "But I told you, I had a flu shot, which you told me to get, and then you forgot to get one yourself, cause you’re a goddamn idiot."

Shane's wheeze makes his chest rumble from where it's pressed against him, and Ryan can’t help but smile a little when he feels Shane running his fingers through his hair, making his scalp tingle. Ryan makes a happy noise deep in his throat, so that Shane would keep doing it.

Shane sighs and keeps stroking his hair. “A flu shot isn't 100% effective, Ryan. You could still get it just by breathing in the same air as me—“

Ryan huffs, because it’s frustrating how he’s literally sitting on Shane’s lap in just his boxers, could clearly see the heavy bulge of Shane’s erection visible against his sweatpants, and yet the older man keeps talking about viruses, how there’s an outbreak Ryan, why would he risk getting sick—

Ryan hums, ignoring everything Shane’s spouting in favor of grinding his ass against Shane’s cock, fully intending to do it again and again all night long, until Shane’s begging for Ryan to let him come. 

Shane makes a low sound, before narrowing his eyes on him. “Are you even listening to me,” Shane complains, tugging on his hair again.

“Nope,” Ryan replies, voice muffled against Shane’s chest. He hooks a finger down the neck of Shane’s sweatshirt, exposing his collarbones, tucking his face there to mouth at the warm skin. 

Shane pinches the bridge of his nose and looks up at the ceiling, as though it can give him instructions on how to knock some sense into Ryan. 

“Should’ve bought that bone,” Ryan murmurs against his skin. “Didn’t get to properly measure you with it that day, wanna see if it really is the same size as your collarbone, cause it kinda feels more like your boner here,” Ryan teases, slowly moving his hips, grinding on Shane’s hard on. 

Shane makes a low noise, hips jerking up slightly. “Don't tell me you actually—you’re such a fratboy, Ryan, there’s—there’s no bones in boners, you idiot—”

“Well yours have one,” Ryan insists, rocking his hips back and forth. “A long, big bone, feels even bigger when you’re deep inside me,” Ryan says breathily, before grinding down and letting out an exaggerated moan. He can’t help but wheeze a little when Shane curses and grinds up against him.

“Jesus, Ryan, you sound like a fucking pornstar,” Shane groans.

“I can be your pornstar,” Ryan coos, knowing he sounds so eager and ridiculous, but Shane has a way of making him like that, so horny and shameless that he feels he should be concerned about it, if he wasn’t so goddamn turned on. “I can be and do whatever you want,” he offers, nipping again at Shane’s flushed neck. 

“Okay, I want you to be a good boy and get off me right now, can you do that?” 

“Get you off?” Ryan replies with a smirk, pretending to have misheard him. “Sure thing, big boy.” Ryan says happily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

He spots Shane's mouth tightening and holds out his hands to mollify him. “I won’t try to kiss you again, I promise. Just. Let me... sit here for a bit? Please?” Ryan implores, giving Shane a hopeful look. 

Shane makes a small noise.“What’s gotten into you, Ryan. Are you high?” 

“No,” Ryan huffs out. "I miss you, jackass," Ryan tells him mournfully, before halting his movements. “Don’t you miss me?” 

“Of course I do,” Shane sighs, rolling his eyes, bringing his hands to Ryan’s hips, fingers digging into his thighs. “I’m trying to do the right thing here, Ryan, and you’re making it really hard—”

“Really hard,” Ryan echoes, peeling Shane’s hands from his thighs and spreading those warm palms out over his ass. He muffles a moan when he feels Shane squeezing him, tightly. 

“Feels so good, babe” Ryan purrs, pressing his palms on Shane’s chest, feeling his heart thumping away loudly, quickly, just for him. He feels Shane’s hips rock up, once, twice, then stilling. “Don’t stop,” Ryan breathes in Shane’s ear, rubbing his lips against the shell of it, could see Shane’s blush deepen on the tip, making it look so cute, like it’s begging for Ryan to tug it into his mouth and nibble on it— he was about to do just that when Shane suddenly pulls his face away. Ryan makes a soft noise at him, leaning forward to tuck his head under Shane's chin instead, planting wet, open-mouthed kisses along that expanse of throat.

Shane lets out a harsh breath. “Ryan…” 

Ryan hums and keeps on mouthing his throat, before letting out a surprised yelp when he suddenly feels Shane twining his fingers roughly in his hair and pulling his head back.

“If I make you come, will you get off my lap and stop trying to kiss me?” Shane asks gruffly. He’s probably trying for some long-suffering tone, but his voice only sounds strained, his dark hazel eyes lingering on Ryan’s mouth for a moment before meeting his gaze. 

Ryan could barely suppress a full body shiver when he feels Shane’s fingers tighten painfully in his hair. He feels his heart skip a beat when he sees the intensity of Shane’s stare. “Yeah, okay.”

Shane releases his firm grip on his hair and slides his hands around Ryan’s waist. “I mean it, Ryan. The minute you kiss me on the mouth, or on my face, my neck or whatever, I’m going to punish you. Understand?”

Ryan bites back a groan, moving his hips unconsciously in undulating circles. “Yeah, yeah I do. Shane, come on,” 

“Alright,” Shane breathes in, low and deep. “Take off your shirt.” Shane orders him nonchalantly, dropping his hands to his sides. 

Ryan immediately complies, pulling his t-shirt off, before reaching for the hem of Shane’s sweatshirt, only to have him bat his hands away. 

“This is about you, Ryan. Don’t worry about me.” Shane says steadily, rubbing his hands gently over Ryan’s pecs, smoothing over the muscle, his clever dexterous fingers with their light calluses rubbing his skin till every inch of Ryan’s chest feels sensitive under the warm touches. 

Ryan can’t quite hold back the little pants spilling from his lips. God, he’d missed Shane’s hands on him more than he’d like to admit. It feels really good, soothing and yet ramping him up at the same time, making him feel breathless, but Ryan craves more so he grabs Shane’s hand to bring it down to his cock, but Shane pulls away, and keeps palming his chest instead.

“Shane, aren’t you gonna—aren’t you gonna touch me,” Ryan breathes out, squirming a little on his lap. 

“I am touching you,” Shane says, rubbing his thumbs just under Ryan’s nipples, sending a hot and tingling sensation all over his chest and down to pulse through his cock. “Gonna play with your tits till you come, baby.”

Ryan tries to stifle a whine, but knows Shane hears it anyway. “I can’t just come from—from _that_ , Shane, be reasonable,”

“Oh, like you don’t have a fetish for nipples.” Shane scoffs, thumbing his nipples gently, grinning as Ryan gasps, heat and pleasure tingling warm under Shane’s deft fingers, more intense even than he’d expect, considering the lightness of Shane’s touch.

Ryan’s breath stutters. “I don’t have a fetish for nipples.” 

“Right, like you didn’t just tell the whole world that I sent a shockwave up your rotator cuff from touching your nipple. You have a thing, man, don’t deny it.” Shane teases, thumbing a little harder at his nipples.

Ryan feels the back of his neck heat, knows that his face is turning red. “That was— that was a bit, I wasn’t—oh,” Ryan moans a little as Shane starts to twist his fingers gently on his nipples, sending shards of pleasure through his body.

“Sure it’s a bit,” Shane says, smirking at him. His touches were gentle and sensual, teasing, but sure enough, slowly but surely, Shane starts ramping it up, moving from long, slow strokes and massaging circles of his hands to squeezing and tweaking each nipple, rubbing around them before alternating between lightly brushing his nails over the nubs and going back to little squeezing tugs. “Shane,” Ryan finds himself panting, and was just about to lean in to kiss him before he stops himself, remembering that he wasn’t allowed to do that. 

Shane grins, a quick flash of teeth. “Such a good boy, baby.” he murmurs, still squeezing and pinching at his nipples. Ryan sighs, resisting the urge to kiss him again, rolling his hips instead, grinding his cock against the soft material of Shane’s sweatpants. 

“You— you’re really gonna try to make me come just from this, huh” he laughs, panting a little as Shane tugs on his nipples, making another hot wave of sensation arch through him.

Shane smiles, soft and fond, and it makes something warmer and softer heat up and spread out in Ryan’s chest. “You’re so beautiful,” Shane murmurs, sounding breathless himself. “You get so into it, baby. Love seeing you, watching you like this. Feels good huh, baby?” He rubs his thumbs up against the base of Ryan’s nipples, the hard, red little nubs that feels very hot now, hot and prickling under each touch.

“Ah,” Ryan gasps, “Yeah, yeah, it feels, it feels good, Shane, so, so good.”

“You’re perfect,” Shane tells him, voice going low and velvety. Ryan hears a needy moan slip out from his lips when Shane curls his thumb and forefingers around his nipples, giving them a harder tug, lacing the pleasure with a little bit of pain.

Ryan rocks harder on Shane’s lap, feeling somewhat depraved— there’s just something so—so fucking _dirty_ about this, being half naked on Shane’s lap while he’s fully clothed, rutting his cock against Shane’s hip, like he’s a bad puppy in heat.

“That’s it baby, rub it out, wanna see you come from riding my thigh—from me playing with your tits,” 

“Jesus,” Ryan groans, “You—you make it sound like— I’m not a girl, Shane,”

“No baby, you’re not a girl, you’re a good boy,” Shane says, voice going low and rough. “My good little boy. So good.”

Shane’s fingers teases at his sensitive nipples, pinching and rubbing at them, and somehow Shane seems to know just when it was getting to be too much, just when it was on the verge of overwhelming, because then he would spread his fingers out, rubs his hands up and down over Ryan’s pecs, massaging him gently and surely before going back to tease his nipples.

He flicks and teases, tugs, tightens his grip until little points of pain shoot through Ryan from his tight, sensitive peaks and he could feel and see his own chest heaving, flushing red. He can’t help but let out a loud moan, spreading his hips wide on Shane’s lap, rocking into his hip, arching his chest up helplessly, holding onto Shane’s shoulders with trembling hands. 

His cock feels so hard, hot and throbbing, he could feel the wet slickness of precome staining his boxers, smearing a little on Shane’s sweatpants, but somehow it seems less important, less urgent than the heat and searing pleasure that Shane coaxes out of his nipples with each tug and flick.

Ryan bites back a moan, tries to even out his breathing. “Shane, I want—I want—”

“What do you want, baby,” Shane whispers roughly, raking his eyes all over his body.

“Want your—your mouth. Please?” Ryan stutters out, tugging on Shane’s shoulders to pull him down to his chest. 

Shane lets himself be pulled down, his breath warm over one prickling nipple, licks his lower lip like he wants to put his mouth on it. He pulls back after a beat and lets out a shaky breath.“Can’t kiss you right now Ryan, don’t wanna get you sick—”

Ryan groans, burying his nails in Shane’s shoulders a little. “Shane, come on, you can’t get me sick from kissing me there—”

“Technically I can get you sick just from letting you sit on my lap, so be grateful—”

“Shane,” Ryan whines, arching his back and pushing his chest out. Ryan sees a flicker of hesitation in Shane’s eyes, and decides that it's time to bring out the big guns.

“Please, daddy?” Ryan asks, voice soft and light as he could make it, before biting his lip hard to stifle a laugh. He can’t help it, always feels a little bit embarrassed when calling Shane that, even though he knows it gets Shane hot, hotter than he’ll ever admit. 

Ryan internally croons when Shane’s breath immediately stutters at his words, his face turning a dark shade of red.

Sure, the internet might have a bingo going on about Ryan’s list of kinks (yeah, he’s seen it) but what nobody seems to realize is that the daddy kink was more of Shane’s thing— Ryan was surprised too, at first, cause Shane was so— so _Shane_ , goofy, off-putting (in his words) sarcastic and sweet, and he just didn’t strike Ryan as the sort of man that gets off on being called Daddy, but he does. He really, _really_ does. 

“I’ve been so good for you daddy, please put your mouth on me,” Ryan says breathily, snaking his arms around Shane’s shoulders to inch him closer to his chest. “They’re so sore now daddy, please kiss ‘em better,”

Ryan knows he’s won the second Shane’s eyes slams shut and he groans like he's dying.

Shane snaps his eyes open after a beat, pupils so blown out his hazel eyes look almost jet black.“You’re taking a shower after this,” Shane mutters, sliding his arms around Ryan’s waist, pulling him in close. “Right after you come, you’re gonna take a shower—”

“Yeah whatever, get your mouth on me daddy, _oh_ —” Ryan’s breath almost sobs out of him from the feeling of Shane’s mouth closing around his nipple, sliding his tongue along it, hot and wet. Ryan finds himself moaning low and deep, rocking up into the slow laves of Shane’s tongue, his teasing, careful licks. He wasn’t sucking on him, not yet, just dragging his mouth over them, teasing the tips with his tongue, sliding it around them until Ryan’s chest was so wet that he shivers a little when he feels the cool air against it when Shane switches to the other nipple. 

Ryan buries his hands in Shane’s hair, carding through the soft strands, gripping them, trying his best not to pull, just cradling him close. His hair was so goddamn fluffy, Ryan thought with a dizzy wave of fondness. He feels Shane begin teasing his other neglected nipple again, feels his eyes slid close on a ragged gasp as a hot wave of pleasure wash over him again.

It feels like Shane’s been teasing him there for hours, touching and tracing them with his tongue, keeping Ryan’s nipples wet, lets the air trace teasingly over them, cool against the hot peaks, even as his fingers pinches and soothes each nipple neglected by his mouth in turn. Ryan feels like it has been going for an eternity, his cock throbbing, neglected and ignored between his legs, his balls tight and aching in a deliciously painful way, his whole body feeling loose and tight at the same time somehow, making him shiver in Shane’s arms. 

He can’t say anything anymore, could only moan, feeling a little overwhelmed, can’t help but make a hurt sound when Shane grazes his teeth over a nipple and bites it, gnawing on him, nibbling hard enough that it sparks a bright, intense sensation throughout Ryan’s body.

“Ow, daddy, that hurts,” Ryan’s breath stutters, feeling a wave of pleasure laced with a little bit of pain shuddering through him, making his breath shallow and his eyes water a little.

“I’m sorry baby,” Shane murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss in the valley between Ryan’s pecs. “Let daddy kiss it better,” Shane breathes out, his voice so warm and deep that tears start prickling in Ryan’s eyes again, and he can’t help but let out an embarassing mewl when Shane starts sucking so tenderly for a moment, before he suddenly pulls his mouth off and drags his beard over his nipple.

“Fuck!” Ryan cries out, bucking up violently, struggling in Shane’s arms, but the taller man has got Ryan trapped in an iron-tight grip. “No daddy, please don’t—”

Shane lets out a downright evil chuckle, dragging his beard over and over again, alternating between his nipples, the sharp, prickly sensation so overwhelming that Ryan can’t help but let out a little sob. 

Shane finally eases off, soothes the abused nubs in turn with his mouth and tongue, sucking deep and long, but it was still too much for his oversensitized nubs that it almost edges to pain. 

“Daddy, it’s too much, please, need to come, please, daddy,” Ryan knows he’s babbling but he can’t stop, every nerve in his body feels alive, nipples rubbed raw from beard burn, a deep ache in his chest, his belly, his cock, all throbbing with need.

He feels an overwhelming wave of pain and pleasure when Shane tugs on his nipples again, his fingers less abrasive than his beard but still sending painful pleasure laced jolts that pulse straight to his neglected cock, leaking steadily in his boxers, staining Shane’s sweatpants. 

“Go ahead, baby,” Shane says gently, moving his hips up a little, encouraging Ryan to ride his thigh. 

Ryan moans, head tossing to the side as he ruts against Shane’s hips, feels himself drifting away on the overwhelming sensation. 

Shane grins at him, twisting his nipples again, making him sob at the harsh treatment. “Did daddy ever tell you that you have gorgeous tits? Cause you do, baby.” Shane coos, palming his pecs, squeezing them, thumbing his abused nubs. “So soft and smooth. With such tight, perfect little nipples” Shane mouths them again for a moment, before pulling off, blowing air on the pebbling nubs. “Love how desperate you get baby, just from daddy playing with them,”

Ryan flushes a deep red at Shane’s words. “Daddy, please…” he keens, feels every muscle in his lower belly tightening, shockwaves of pleasure pulsating through his entire body, wrenching a strangled moan out of his throat, hips stuttering as he rocks himself on Shane’s lap. 

“Shh, baby, just let go.” Shane murmurs against his nipple, teeth closing lightly on it for a moment before he purrs, “Come for daddy.”

Ryan whines loud and high, orgasm ripping through him, spasms rattling his body, leaving him open-mouthed and breathless, half-conscious, feeling like he’s both floating and drowning in Shane’s arms.

Shane holds him while he spasms and convulses and eventually calms. His body feels lethargic, heavy. He slouches in Shane’s lap, mindlessly pressing kisses along Shane’s jawline before leaning heavily on him. Ryan feels warm and blissed-out and sated, plastered to Shane's chest, and he's happy to delay the moment when he’s forced to get off Shane’s lap.

Shane makes a low rumbling sound that vibrates out from his chest, sliding his hands down to Ryan’s hips, maneuvers Ryan around his ridiculously long legs before tugging down his boxers.

“Lift up, baby.” Shane says gently. He makes a sound, wordless and approving when Ryan shakily does just that. 

Shane peels his sticky boxers off his legs with such urgency that Ryan has to throw his arms around Shane’s neck to keep himself from falling backwards into the coffee table.

“Shane, what—” Ryan’s breath hitches when Shane suddenly palms his spent cock, gently but firmly squeezing him.He squirms under the onslaught of _too much_. “Shane—C-can't, I can't,” he protests, but he's rocking back, just an inch.

“I told you not to kiss me," Shane says, voice pitched low and rough, making Ryan buck involuntarily into his grip. “Remember what daddy said before? Daddy’s gonna have to punish you now—”

“Sh—Shane,” Ryan stammers, eyes squeezing shut as he arches, legs shaking. “Shane don’t,” he pleads, even as he feels himself grind forward, whimpering at the deliciously good hurt of all that pressure around his soft cock. 

“Call me daddy, baby,” Shane says, his voice soft and gentle, despite the torment he’s putting Ryan through. Ryan lets out a high pitched whine when Shane starts tugging him lazily.

Ryan yelps when Shane rubs his thumb over his slit, finds himself involuntarily pulling away, causing Shane to abruptly grip his hip with his other hand, pulling him back into place.

“Shh, baby, you’re okay,” Shane murmurs, before finally releasing him. Ryan was just about to breathe out a sigh of relief when he suddenly catches a glimpse of mischief in Shane’s eyes, feels him trailing the tip of his finger up and down his sensitive length before fondling his spent cock again. 

“Daddy, daddy stop,” Ryan’s voice was slurred and unfocused, all thoughts melting into Shane’s cruel touch, the way Shane was letting his thumb graze over the head of his cock with every stroke, smearing come over Ryan’s length, dragging his thumb teasingly over his slit over and over again, rubbing it in a way that hurts so beautifully.

“Okay baby,” Shane hums, lets out a choked-off grunt that's almost a laugh when Ryan starts to spasm from oversensitivity. “Daddy’s gonna stop soon, promise,” Shane says, squeezing his spent cock again, stuttering out a low moan when Ryan lets out a pained whine.

“Daddy it’s too much,” Ryan rasps out, tears welling up in his eyes again. He jerks and twists, all to no avail. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry daddy,” Ryan wails, writhing in his arms, letting out a wet sob.

“Shh, it’s okay, daddy forgives you,” Shane says gently, finally releasing his soft length. “Breathe, baby, that’s it, just breathe,” Shane says soothingly, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan’s waist, rubbing his back gently.

“I’m sorry, daddy” Ryan repeats himself, ducking his head and squeezing his eyes shut, feels tears spilling down his cheeks, tries to remember how to breathe. “I’m sorry—”

“Daddy’s sorry too,” Shane murmurs, his eyes dark and hungry.“You look so pretty when you squirm, baby,” Shane growls, low and heated, and tightens his grip around Ryan’s waist. “Daddy can’t help it, you look so pretty when you cry.”

“You sadistic fuck,” Ryan grumbles, leaning his forehead on Shane’s shoulder. He hears Shane laugh, low and pleased, the guttural sound sending shivers down Ryan’s spine. He grinds up, and Ryan can’t help but let out a gasp when he feels his spent cock rubbing painfully against Shane’s sweatshirt, the soft material catching on his oversensitive slit. He tries to pull away again, but Shane just tightens his arms around his waist, not allowing Ryan to escape.

“ _Fuck_ , ” Ryan chokes out, squirming desperately, “Fuck, daddy I’m gonna rip your moustache off if you don’t let go, _ah_ ,”

“I’d like to see you try,” Shane says with a wheeze, but he eases back finally, letting Ryan just begin to catch his breath. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry,”

“Ngh, no you’re not.” Ryan groans after a beat, still trying to catch his breath. “Fuck you.” Ryan says, succinct. 

Shane grins in reply. “You know you can safeword if it gets too much right,” Shane reminds him, rubbing his back soothingly. “I would’ve stopped the second you did,” Shane assures him, before bending down to press a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

“I know,” Ryan sighs, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. He watches Shane lean back against the couch, sees him take out his swollen length and lazily tug it, causing precum to trickle from his slit. Ryan swallows, mouth watering, and he can't look away from the sight.

“Look at you, baby. Absolutely desperate for my cock, hmm? Want it inside you, baby? Want daddy to stretch your tight little hole out on his cock?”

Ryan chokes on his own spit. "Oh my god," he says when he can form words again. "Do you even hear yourself?"

Shane huffs out a low laugh and smirks at him, letting go of his cock in favor of groping Ryan’s ass. “Bet I can make you cry on my cock,” Shane says heatedly, squeezing his ass cheeks tighty. “Bet you’ll be a good boy for daddy, suck the come right out of me from your slutty hole.”

Ryan hisses and clutches the base of Shane’s cock, feeling no less vindictive even when he hears the older man let out a pained shout. He shakily lifts up his hips, and balances himself with one hand on Shane’s shoulder before lining up that engorged head against his hole.

“Gonna do it, daddy?” Ryan asks, voice coming out all hoarse, can’t help but gasp a little when he feels the head of Shane’s cock catching on his rim. “Fuck me dry, make me beg for mercy?” 

“Fuck, baby,” Shane groans, hips jerking up, letting out a harsh breath when Ryan squeezes him, nudging the slippery head against his hole. “No baby, daddy’s not gonna hurt you like that, no, never, baby” Shane rambles, grinding up against him.

“You’re all talk, daddy,” Ryan teases, dropping his voice lower. “Bet you can’t even fuck me open, gonna come before you even get in me,” Ryan taunts, hears Shane let out a long, deep groan at that. Ryan lets his hips roll and swivel and pull choked sounds right out of Shane, rubbing Shane’s straining erection harder against his rim. Shane squawks and Ryan stifles a laugh at the sound—but his laugh immediately turns into a yelp when Shane suddenly smacks his ass, _hard_.

“Ow,” Ryan grumbles at him indignantly, before letting out a muffled squeak when Shane spanks him again— again and again, making him curl forward, leaning heavily against Shane’s chest, panting, grunting, practically sobbing from the pleasure pain. 

“You deserved that,” Shane says gruffly after a beat, palming his heated cheek soothingly. “That’s what you get for teasing,” Shane fists his cock, all filthy wet sounds as he slicks it up with precum, rubbing his hot, throbbing head between Ryan’s sore ass cheeks, rutting against his hole with quick, hard thrusts.

Shane tugs Ryan’s hands up to his shoulders, orders him to lift his hips, just like that, be a good boy and hold still, be good for daddy, come on—

Ryan trembles in an awkward half-squat, his thighs aching, the muscles in them bunching as he strains to hold himself up while Shane ruts against his ass. Fuck, Ryan’s spent, well and truly spent, but he feels his limp cock twitching every time the thick head of Shane’s cock brushes across his perineum, sending white-hot jolts of pleasure racing up his spine with every thrust. 

Shane keeps going, going and going. Ryan whines and whimpers, too over sensitive to keep quiet. Can’t help loving it, love how Shane just uses him, takes and takes and Ryan can do nothing but give.

Shane’s relentless, his thrusts becoming scorchingly rough. He palms Ryan's body all over like he owns him, like Ryan was his property, his toy. Ryan rocks himself down a little, hears Shane let out a low grunt before he bends and sucks one of Ryan’s nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the bud and gnawing on it.

Ryan lets out a shocked moan, lurches forward into the pain, digging his nails into Shane’s shoulders. He whimpers, tries to arch away from his mouth but Shane holds him still with one hand, arm wrapped tightly around his waist, making his spent cock rub painfully against his sweatshirt, all the while his hips keep snapping up mercilessly. 

“Shane,” Ryan grits out, thrashing as much as he can in Shane’s tight hold. “ _Fuck_ , please come,” he hears himself begging, whining, but the sound is garbled, broken. “can’t take it anymore, please come, daddy, _please_ ,”

Shane lets out a hoarse shout when he comes, pushing against Ryan’s hole in the last few motions of his hips, spasming against his ass, before clutching Ryan’s hips in a bruising grip and toppling Ryan face down onto the couch, enveloping his entire body under him. He takes a while to recover so Ryan lies there, trying to blink away tears, feels his own shallow breaths in tandem with Shane’s own. 

Ryan’s slowly becoming aware that Shane’s leaning all his weight on him, making it hard to breathe. He tries to wriggle out from under him, whimpering as his tender nipples find themselves rubbing against the scratchy material. 

Shane lifts up a little to plant his elbows on either side of Ryan’s head, his chest heavy against Ryan’s back. “Don’t move, baby,” Shane grunts, muffled, nosing the back of Ryan’s neck and breathing in deep. “Daddy’s not done with you yet.” 

“Jesus,” Ryan says weakly, gasping a little when he feels Shane begin to push his softening cock against his ass, his hips making aborted thrusts as they jerked slightly, rutting him into the couch. 

Ryan suppresses a shiver, hears himself gasping at the burn, the friction against his sensitive nubs, his spent cock, tries to arch back from the pain but Shane keeps him there, pinning him down effortlessly. 

“Hurts, daddy-" Ryan whimpers helplessly, and Shane immediately heaves him up like a rag doll, sits him down with his thighs splayed apart, head rolling on Shane’s shoulder. 

"Better?" Shane grunts out, and then shifts his hand. He curls it around Ryan's spent, sensitive cock and pulls, fingers sliding through come.

Ryan feels his brain short circuit, arches into the pain and hears Shane growl in satisfaction, fisting his spent cock, palm completely engulfing his soft length. Ryan can’t think, could only breathe in tiny gasps, his breaths shallow, wet, and catching like a skipping record. 

Shane’s cock is a constant pressure against Ryan’s hole, making it clench needily each time the thick head rubs against it, the pressure and heat so good, too much, feels like he’s about to black out.

Shane's thrusts grow a little jagged now, more slower, but his hand keeps stripping Ryan’s spent cock, getting more rough, more deliciously cruel that Ryan screams, hips jerking as he tumbles into darkness. Not quite unconsciousness, he’s still vaguely aware that Shane’s shushing him, touching him gently, sweetly, whispering hushed words that he can’t comprehend at the moment. Ryan feels himself slipping into a sort of daze, overwhelmed, mind going hazy and blissfully blank.

When Ryan comes to, Shane’s looking at him intently, cupping his cheek, wiping Ryan's face and neck with a warm washcloth. “You okay, Ryan?”

"I’m okay," Ryan slurs slightly, pausing to clear his throat and lick his lips. “I’m okay.” he repeats himself, shooting Shane a small smile before nuzzling into his palm. He's more than okay, he feels good, feels so well fucked even without having Shane’s cock in him. 

“Okay.” Shane murmurs, nosing at the sensitive skin behind Ryan's ear, and places soft, affectionate kisses to any skin he can reach.”You were so good, baby. Perfect.” 

Ryan lets those words anchor him, boneless and sated, his tingling nerves slowly losing the edge of overstimulation. He feels wrung out, exhausted but also warm and safe.

He feels Shane gently spread his thighs and wipe them down, all that sticky drying come, feels him running the cloth lightly on his soft length, hears him murmur an apology when Ryan’s breath stutters at that, still feeling too sensitive. 

Ryan didn’t even realize that he had dozed off, until he suddenly felt the rim of a water bottle being pressed to his lips. He drinks slowly, the cool water soothing his throat and quenching a thirst he hadn't even noticed. Shane puts the bottle away when he’s done, and kisses the corner of his mouth— sweet and gentle as ever, with those downturned puppy eyes and that soft smile, like he hadn't gone absolutely feral just a short while ago. 

Ryan sighs contentedly and lets Shane arrange him in his lap, before wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and resting his face in the warm crook of Shane’s neck. He doesn't feel like speaking, only feels a deep need to just snuggle in Shane’s embrace and let the world fade away for a while.

“Don’t fall asleep yet, baby. Gotta take a shower.”

“Nap first,” Ryan mumbles against his skin. “Bed, now.” 

Ryan hears Shane huff out a laugh at his demanding tone. “Okay.” He tugs Ryan’s legs around his waist and holds him steady before getting up and carrying Ryan towards his bedroom, grunting only a little from the effort. 

They land on Shane’s bed together, and Shane immediately pulls Ryan against his chest, nuzzling his neck and breathing him in deeply. “Ten minutes.” Shane tells him, trailing his fingers lightly up and down Ryan’s bicep.

“Mhm.” Ryan hums, eyes fluttering close, blindly reaching for Shane’s hand to thread their fingers together. 

-  
  
  


Ryan doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when his eyes blink open, sunlight is pouring through the window. He squints a little at the brightness and buries his face in his pillow, ready to drift off to sleep again when he suddenly feels a warm hand stroking his bare thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

“Morning, Ryan,” came a sleepy voice from behind him, muffled against his shoulder.

“Morning,” Ryan rasps out, stretching out a little, feeling Shane’s morning wood brush tantalizingly against the cleft of his ass. “Morning to you too,” Ryan teases, arching his back, hears Shane let out a groan as he’s pressed more snugly against him. 

Shane slides a hand down between Ryan’s legs to massage his length gently. Ryan lets out a soft sigh, rolling his hips up into the sensation, slow and unhurried, his cock filling between his legs in Shane’s long-fingered grip. He can’t help but let out a low whimper when Shane squeezes him a little too tightly.

“Still sensitive, baby?” Shane says, voice low and teasing against his ear.

Ryan’s just about to open his mouth and reply—something, he thinks, when he suddenly feels a tickle in the back of his throat. 

Oh. Oh no _._

If Shane hears him coughing he’ll never hear the end of it. 

Ryan breathes shallowly and tries his best to suppress his cough, burying his face in the pillow to mask his discomfort. 

“Baby?” Shane says after a beat of silence. He lets go of Ryan’s half hard cock in favor of rubbing his belly soothingly. Ryan hears rustling movements and feels the weight of Shane’s hand on his shoulder. “Baby, you okay?” Shane asks, voice laced with concern. 

Ryan makes an affirmative noise, but keeps his face buried in his pillow, his eyes stinging and lungs burning from the effort to hold in his cough.

“Ryan, look at me.” Shane demands gently, tugging his shoulder lightly, and then harder when Ryan refuses to budge, till he manages to roll him on his back. 

Shane props his elbow beside Ryan’s head and stares at him, worry etched in his features. ‘Ryan what’s wrong?” Shane asks steadily, but Ryan hears an underlying tone of panic in his voice.

Ryan blinks up at him and slaps his hand on his mouth, willing himself not to cough. 

“Ryan, what—”

Ryan can’t hold it in anymore— he lets out a harsh cough into his hand, keeps coughing till the burning eases from the back of his throat.

“Ryan.” Shane sighs, somehow managing to convey relief, amusement and annoyance all at once from just uttering his name. 

“I’m fine,” Ryan insists quickly. “I’m fine, I’m not sick, I just had something stuck in my throat—” Ryan lets out another fit of coughs so sore that his throat aches with the effort. 

Shane just sighs and looks at him fondly, pressing a quick kiss on his shoulder. “I’ll get the cough syrup.” 

-  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Longest PWP I've ever written. Drop kudos or comments if you had fun, I'll be reading them lovingly as I deplete my snack pile during this wonderful lock down.
> 
>   
> [ tumblr](https://petitfangs.tumblr.com)


End file.
